


The fragile heart of an artist

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Sabrina, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael is daydreaming in class of being a superhero who is rescuing his crush, Marin. Soon embarrassed by Chloé for his comic drawings of his daydream, he becomes influenced by Hawk Moth and turns into the Evillustrator, a villain who can draw things that come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An art of profound beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a little longer than expected, sadly. I have started to grow a bit lazy, it seems. Still, Don’t worry people! I will keep my promise that I’ll finish the story. I am totally in love with Ladybug and this story by now, so I’ll finish this series. However, I can’t tell how long it’ll take me to finish it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. I took inspiration, and I hope no one will be mad for the things I have written or the changes there have been made.
> 
> This Fanfic is part of a series, and part of the story will not make sense unless you read from the beginning.  
> The fic is unbeta'ed. All mistakes in this stories are mine :)

“Tikki, I don’t get this. It’s soooo boring!” Marin groaned and fell onto the book and sighed. “It’s history, Marin.” Tikki said, like that would make it easier. Marin glared at her. “That’s not helping, Tikki. You lived in ancient Egypt, can’t you help me out a bit?” He asked. “What I witnessed and what is written in the text books are very different, Marin.” Tikki sighed out. “Right … ” Marin mumbled. “Of course it is.”

He looked down in the book. “It’s just hard, you know … ” He muttered as he read a few more lines. “All this Ladybug business… It’s cutting my study time.” He sighed. Tikki gave him a sympathetic smile. “Being a superhero can be hard, but you can do it, Marin. You are strong, and don’t forget that you have me.” She smiled.

Marin chuckled. “Well, if you could help with homework, than you’d be more helpful right now, Tikki.” He teased. “Still, thanks.” He said. He looked at the clock. “I should get out and patrol, though.” He said and looked outside. “Shit, it’s raining.” He sighed. “That’s just great.” He muttered in sarcasm. “I’m getting behind in school, and now patrol in the rain, lucky me.” He laughed. Tikki petted his head.

Marin stood up. “We’ll go have a quick patrol, then.” He said and smiled. “You sure? It wouldn’t do if you got sick.” Tikki said and looked at the rain that seem to worsen.

Marin laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m very tough. I usually never get sick.” He said proudly.

“Tikki, Spots on!” He called and turned into Ladybug.

He opened his window that lead to the balcony on his roof. He sighed as he was soaked in mere seconds. It was getting colder too. Well, that was he’d expect since summer was ending and autumn was showing it face.

He jumped onto the roof and started his patrol. However, no one seemed to be outside today. Mostly because it was fucking raining. Only stupid people would be outside in this weather. He wouldn’t be out here, if he hadn’t his duty to think of. He wondered if Alya was out. She usually were whenever Ladybug was patrolling.

It seemed to have turned into a new streaming show on her blog. She streamed every night Ladybug was out patrolling. Marin took out his yoyo to check, and just as he thought the stream was going. Alya was waiting for him at the Eiffel tower. That girl really was devoted to her blog.

He actually felt a little sorry for her. Then he got an idea. He smiled. He decided to finish his ptrol a little earlier than his usual one.

He headed for the tower and landed at a blind spot. He could see Alya looking around. He chuckled. He’d make Alya’s day today.

“Hello, young lady.” He saw Alya jump at his voice. He put his hand behind his back as he walked closer.

“Ladybug!” Alya gasped. “Oh my god. It’s really you. I thought you’d be skipping today. I’m Alya.” She seemed like she wanted to shove her phone in his face and was just one step away from getting a fangasm. He chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t not come when I have a devoted fan that are waiting here for me.” He said and chuckled.

Alya actually let out a squeal at that. Still, maybe teasing her like this when he knew she had a boyfriend wasn’t a good idea.

Alya, however, seemed to get straight to business, though. “Do you have time for a quick interview?” She asked. Marin smiled. “Okay, but a quick one. I really want to get home and get dry.” He said. Alya nodded quickly.

“And, no, I’m not answering any personal questions, miss.” He said and smiled. That seemed to make Alya a little disappointed, however, it didn’t seem like that disappointment lasted long, as she started to ask. There was a lot of weird ones, like what kind of fashion that Ladybug preferred (Marin didn’t answer that one, as he pointed out it was a personal question) and what his favourite season was (spring). Then there was the more normal question like how Ladybug felt about the rain, (he wasn’t a fan) and his opinion of Chat Noir.

“Chat is a very valued partner to me. I would have been lost without him.” He said and smiled at the idea of Chat seeing this right now. Not that he thought that Chat would waste time on the LadyBlog.

“Many people find Chat to be a bit too carefree and not take the situation seriously.” Marin chuckled. “He does seem like that at time, that is true. He seems to like his puns too much for even my liking, but I think that is his way to deal with the situation.” He said and smiled. “And honestly, with him acting like that, I get more relaxed too. When you have a reliable ally, then you aren’t as afraid to fail.”

Marin smiled. “I know even if I can’t beat the akuma alone, Chat will be there and have my back. I honestly believe that there isn’t any akuma that Chat and I can’t beat, if we stick together.”

Alya smiled. “Sounds like you two really trust each other.” Marin nodded. “I trust him with my life.”

“Okay, my next question-”

Blip

Marin touched his earring. Right, he had been using a lot of energy while patrolling. “Sorry, Alya. I better bug out now.” He said and smiled. “Please continue the hard work on your blog.” He smiled and touched Alya’s shoulder. “You better get home too before you get sick.”

He jumped onto the roofs and hurried home.

When he got to his balcony his transformation ran out and he was standing there and the rain soaked through his clothes. He sneezed. “You couldn’t hold a little longer, Tikki?” He asked as he climbed down into his room. “Sorry, Marin. I did try.” Marin looked at her. “Nah, don’t worry. I made it home. That’s the most important thing.” He said as he started to take off his clothes.

He got dressed in his pyjamas and got ready for bed, as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair. “It was a really nice thing you did for Alya, even if you couldn’t be there for too long.” Marin smiled as Tikki said that. “Well, she have been out there every night since she noticed my patrol routine, so I thought that I might as well answer a few questions.”

He sneezed again and frowned. “Are you okay, Marin?” Tikki said. Marin looked at her. “What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just sneezing a little, nothing to worry about.” He said and smiled.

He yawned. “I’m tired. I have to get up early for classes.” He yawned again and fell down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Tikki.” He mumbled as he was already half way to dreamland. He just barely made out Tikki’s goodnight, before he drifted off.

 

So … Maybe an exclusive interview with Ladybug wasn’t the best idea that Marin had had. He sighed again. Apparently there was a lot more from school that actually watched those streams than he thought.

He was once again the hottest topic in the entire school.

It wasn’t like the interview had revealed that much about him. His answers had been vague enough that people shouldn’t have been able to make a good picture of who he was. Still, that didn’t stop people from trying, though.

“I still think Alya had something going, when she thought he was a high school student.”

“Yeah, totally. He isn’t that tall yet. No way, he’s a grown man.”

“But what about that papyrus? Maybe people was just smaller in ancient Egypt.”

“Come on, he is like totally born in our generation. He is talking just like you and me.”

“Yeah, if he really was that old, he’d talk like an old man too.”

“You are just saying that because you don’t want to dream about an old man.”

“Maybe he has a girlfriend, and that was why he didn’t want to talk about personal stuff?”

“No! You can’t say that!”

Yes, let him have a girlfriend, so these girls would stop fantasising about him. He sighed.

“No way! With the ways Chat flirts with him, I seriously doubt that he have a girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah, and the way he talked about Chat … maybe -”

“Oh! Maybe Chat is his _boyfriend_ then.”

Wait… _What_ !!

Marin’s headed snapped in the direction that the girls’ voices was coming from. Now things was really getting out of hand.

“Oh, they’d make such a cute couple!”

“This is ridiculous!”

Marin’s eyes widened as he saw Chloe walk over to them. “There is no way Ladybug would be interested in a loser like Chat.” She said in her ‘I’m superior to you’ voice. “Ladybug would clearly want someone with more style.”

Should he be happy or annoyed that Chloe was defending his honour?

Marin honestly didn’t know, but it was weird, so he decided to get to class quickly, and ignore the scene completely.

He sighed, as he hurried to the classroom and took a seat and lay his head on the table. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

“Wow, Buster that is a lot of sighing.” Marin opened an eye and looked at Alya who sat down next to him. “Well, a lot of things happened today, so I think it deserved two sighs.” He muttered.

“Well, spit it out, Buster. I bet it can’t be that bad.” Alya chuckled. Marin gave her a look. He couldn’t very well tell Alya that people was shipping him with Chat, and Chloe was defending his honour.

“I had to stay up late last night because of homework, and today Adrien won’t get to school until after lunch, since he has a photoshoot.” He said instead, which was true. Then he made a small smile. “But I saw you had a better night than me.” He said and touched her shoulder with his fist. Alya grinned.

“Ladybug took out time from his busy schedule to come to me and get an interview! Can you believe it?” She gasped. Marin chuckled. “Well, since I saw the stream, I can’t not believe it. Besides, your interview is the new hot topic in the entire school.” He pointed out.

“That true, but that really isn’t a big surprise. I mean, everyone wants to know things about Ladybug. I am just so amazed that I was the one that he choose to tell things.” Alya seemed like she could barely sit still in her seat.

Marin smiled. He had really done her a favour it seemed.

“Maybe he watches the blog too, and found you trustworthy?” He said and smiled. Alya looked at him. “You think so?” Her voice filled with hope. Marin smiled. “Well, the other possibility is that he got too annoyed that you are stalking him, and hoped that giving you this interview would make you stop.” He teased.

That earned him a shove. “You are so rude at times, Buster.” Alya giggled. “I don’t know why I hang out with you at times.” Marin laughed. “It’s because I have the prettiest eyes you have ever seen.” He teased and battered his eyelashes at her.

Alya laughed. “You certainly have the longest eyelashes I have ever seen on a guy.” She said back and poked Marin on his forehead.

“Seriously, your face is a look many girls would kill for.” Marin frowned. “Is that suppose to make me feel better?” He asked. Alya chuckled. “Maybe, not, but your girly look might be enough for Adrien to at least get interested in you.”

Marin groaned at her. “Come on, Alya. Let’s be realistic here.” He muttered and looked at her. “I mean, sure I like him and if he likes me back, I’ll be in heaven, but the odds are that he is straight.” He said sadly. “I … ”

“No! You are not giving up that easily.” Alya said and poked at Marin’s chest. “Unless Adrien tells you right to his face that he is straight, then there is a chance that you two can be together.” Marin looked at her. He smiled. Alya always seemed to know what to say to get him out of his pessimism. “Guess you are right.” He said. “Thanks.”

“Dude, Alya is totally right.” Marin frowned as Nino butted in. “Didn’t I tell you that I didn’t want you butting in on my love life, or lack of it?” He asked. Alya smacked him on top of his head. “And you are totally right, Marin. Nino is keeping his nose out of this, right Nino?” She said and sent him a glare.

“Right … no butting in from me.” He said and smiled. Marin glared at the two. The smile Nino gave him indicated that there was something going on …

“Alya …” He said in a slow, glaring tone. “You two aren’t scheming anything are you?” He asked. Alya gasped. “Me? Scheming against you? Never. I’d never do that to you, Buster.” Marin wasn’t convinced, but he knew he’d never get anything out of her.

“Nino and I are going to the movies to watch that new action movie everyone seems to like. You wanna join us?” Alya asked. “And be your third wheel? No thanks.” Marin muttered. “I’m getting your lovely dovely rubbed in my face every lunch break already, I don’t need it rubbed in when I’m off school as well.”

Then he smirked. “But you already did that to me, when you dragged him with you to the Louvre, didn’t you Alya?” He said and looked at her.

“In any event. I have to do homework, anyway.” Marin said and sighed. “Thought you said you spent all night making homework.” Marin sighed. “Still not done yet with it all.” He said honestly. “There is still too much left, so I can’t just go out and have fun today.” He said. He also had to do his homework ahead, if he had time. Who knew when Ladybug would take away all his spare time … or he’d have to skip class to be Ladybug.

Their physics teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, walked into the class before Alya could do anything to protest. Marin was actually grateful that he didn’t have to defend himself and come up with more excuses as to why he couldn’t join the two at the movies.

Well, at least he was actually doing great in science, he thought with a hum.

 

“Marin!” Marin jumped up as Ms. Mendeleiev suddenly called out his name. He must have been half sleeping as well. “Yes, Ms. Mendeleiev?” He asked and looked up. Alya chuckled a little at that. “I was just asking you if you would mind staying a little after class and have a chat with me, Marin?”

Oh, so he wasn’t in trouble. “Um … sure, Ms. Mendeleiev.” He said. Ms. Mendeleiev nodded.

Marin looked over at Alya. “Am I in trouble?” He asked quietly. Alya chuckled. “Ms. Mendeleiev adore you, so I highly doubt that.” Alya said and smiled. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” She said and smiled.

Marin bit his lower lip, but nodded regardless.

In any regard, he just had to wait and find out what business she had with him.

As classes ended everyone left, but as Nathanael was about to leave, Ms. Mendeleiev stopped him as well.

Then when the two of them was standing in front of the desk She turned to them. “Marin, I’d like you to tutor Nathanael. He haven’t had the best grades in science, and it troubles me.” Marin’s eyes widened. Wait … what? But he didn’t have time to be a tutor.

“Ms. Mendeleiev, I’d like to help, but I-” He looked over at Nathanael, who looked seemed happy at the idea, but then as Marin seemed to decline, his face turned sad. “I mean … I am a little busy this week, so maybe we can start the tutoring next week?” He changed. Nathanael and Ms. Mendeleiev both seemed pleased upon hearing that.

“Well, I don’t want to pressure you into it, Marin, so if you think next week suits you better then you can start then.” She said and nodded. “I have made a schedule here that the two of you can follow. It’s not a must, but I’d think meeting at least twice a week is recommended.” Marin took the schedule. Here it said a meeting Tuesday and Thursday each week and the each session lasted two hours.

Well, that could be worse. Maybe he’d be able to make some homework while tutoring?

He looked at Nathanael. “Don’t worry Nathan, I’ll help you out.” He said and smiled. “T-Thank you, Marin.” He said and smiled, hugging his books close to him.

He chuckled. They both headed out and Marin smiled at Nathanael. “But, Nathan, I thought you were good in science.” Nathanael blinked. “No, I have never really been that good.” He said and looked down. Marin frowned. “But you always seems to write so much down into your notebook.”

“Oh, ummm…” Nathanael blushed. “Well, I don’t really write things … I’m drawing.” Marin looked at him. “Really?” He asked and smiled. He knew Nathanael was a good artist. “Can I see what you have drawn?” He asked curiously.

Nathanael blushed a little redder. Marin chuckled. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I usually don’t like people watching my drawings either.” He said. Nathanael looked at him curiously. “You draw as well?” He asked.

Marin nodded. “Well, yes. I draw my designs for the clothes I make.” Marin said and smiled. “Oh, right … you wanted to be a fashion designer.” Nathanael smiled shyly. “I’m sure your designs are pretty.” He said. Marin smiled. “I’m sure your drawings are more beautiful, though. I mean, I’m not really that good.” He said and shrugged.

Then he thought of an idea. “How about this? I’ll show you some of my drawings, and then you’ll show me some of yours?” He smiled. He was going to be tutoring Nathanael now, so he might as well get to know him better.

Nathanael looked at him, and seemed to think about the suggestion. “Um .. okay.” He said and smiled. “Great.” He said as they entered the cafeteria. Alya was waving for him to come over. “Gotta go, Nathan. I’ll see you later.” He said and waved at him, before he headed for the table Alya, Nino and Adrien was sitting at.

Marin tensed as he saw Adrien. “A-Adrien! Wh-what are dou yoing dere?” He fumbled. “I mean, here doing you?” that wasn’t better. “Wh-what are you doing here?” Okay only a small stammer that counted as a proper sentence.

Adrien smiled. “I got a little earlier done with the shoot, and got back to school earlier. Nino invited me to join. Hope that’s okay?” He seemed to look a little uncertain.

“No! It’s perfect. You can stay here forever.” Marin said in a half dreamy tone. Then realised he sounded like a creep. “I mean, Nino is your friend, so of course. He should eat you-” Well that went dark. Marin panicked. “I mean, eat with you.” He said and quickly darted over to sit next to Alya and hide his shame. He purposely placed himself further away from Adrien, being embarrassed at his inability to keep a proper conversation with him.

Alya poked him on the shoulder and leaned closer. “You are a disaster, you know that?” He glared at her, but she was only chuckling at his response. “Just kill me, and free me from this hell I have made.” He said and sighed, as he took out his lunch box.

“Aren’t you happy Adrien is here?” Alya whispered. Marin almost choked on the bite he had in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it, and glared at Alya. He opened his mouth and was about to answer, when Nino suddenly spoke up.

“So, Marin. What did Mendeleiev want?” Marin turned to him.

“Oh, um … she asked if I wanted to tutor Nathan.” He said.

“You tutoring Nathan?” Alya asked and raised an eyebrow. “You, who was complaining about having a hard time finishing homework, is going to tutor someone?”

Marin frowned. “Hey! I can tutor just fine. It’s only two hours twice a week.” He muttered annoyingly.

“I think you’ll be a great tutor, Marin.” Marin turned to look at Adrien, who was giving him his beautiful smile. “Th-thanks, Adrien.” He said and looked down at his sandwich, to avoid blushing further.

 

Adrien looked at Marin as he diverted his gaze from him. Had he said something wrong? When he had argued with Alya, Marin had sounded so sure of himself. So comfortable, but when he had started to join in on the conversation, Marin had just shut himself down. He seemed all nervous and closed off.

Did he still hate him because he was friends with Chloe? Maybe he was only trying to be nice, because of Nino. Alya and Nino did spent more time together because of their relationship, and automatically that meant Marin and Adrien had to spend time together.

Adrien looked down as well. Was his presence making Marin uncomfortable?

“Dude, what’s up?” Adrien looked over to Nino, who was whispering to him. “You think I scare Marin?” He asked. Nino gaped. “What?!” The other guy said, almost yelled. Alya and Marin jumped and turned to look at them. “Nino! What the hell?” Alya said and looked at him. Nino rubbed behind his head. “Nothing, it’s just that Adrien … um … said he thought he saw a mouse.” Nino said.

Alya screamed and jumped onto the table. “A mouse! Where?! Agreste, where did you see that!” Adrien looked up at Alya, who was trying to look everywhere, as if she could find the mouse. Marin looked at Alya baffled.

Then Nino laughed. Alya looked at him. “What?” Nino smiled. “You should have seen your face!” He laughed and then Alya seemed to realise what have happened, because her face went from scared to annoyed, and then to outright fury. “Niiinooo …” Her voice was in a low, dangerous tone. Nino stopped his laughter and gulped.

“Gotta go, see ya.” He said as he quickly scrambled out of his chair and ran away. “Nino! Come back here, you stinking liar!” Alya yelled and chased after him.

Adrien laughed as he watched them chase each other. Behind him, he could hear that Marin was laughing too.

He turned to Marin. “They are really a weird pair.” He said and smiled. Marin nodded. “They sure are. I had never imagined they’d be together.” Marin said and Adrien was actually surprised that Marin sounded so relaxed. Maybe, there was a chance that they’d be friends?

“I mean, I have known Nino for a while and I never thought someone like Alya would-” Marin’s eyes landed on Adrien. Adrien could see how the grind turned in Marin’s head as it finally seemed to register in the other guy’s head just who he was talking to. “I-I mean … Nino is great! And Alya too!” He said and frantic panic and looked away. Adrien sighed …

Well … it had been nice for the few moment it had lasted.


	2. Tutoring is hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin is assigned to tutor Nathanael, since he is failing Science, however only a few weeks after the tutoring begins the class discovers a little secret about the class’ shy artist, as Chloe gets a hold of Nathanael’s note book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So, again there will be changes in the story. I don’t think Nathanael would fall for Marin before they’d have spend some time together, even if I have made it so that Nathanael knows that Marin is gay. Besides, I kind of like letting you guys see how I think Nathanael falls in love with Marin. Also, don’t worry about Adrien. I’ll add some kind of jealousy, just because I can ;)

So, the rest of the week Alya was actively ignoring Nino. Marin had been trying to get Alya to forgive Nino, but it hadn’t really been that successful, and now that Tuesday was there, he had to prepare for tutoring. He sighed as he looked at Alya, who was yet again, ignoring Nino, while glaring at his neck.

Each time Nino turned, she huffed and looked away. Nino looked very sad at that. Marin looked over at her. “You have ignored him for five day, Alya. Don’t you think he have learned?” Marin whispered once again. He had asked this since yesterday. Alya gave him an annoyed look.

“Guys like Nino doesn’t learn to behave if there isn’t consequences.” Alya stated. “Being ignored and glared at for five days seems to be a harsh punishment for laughing at the fact that you are scared of mice.” Marin pointed out. Alya gave him an annoyed look. “I can also ignore you, if you want, Buster.” Marin lifted his hands in the air. “Sorry, I’m just saying, I feel a little sorry for him.”

Alya sighed and looked at the back of Nino’s head. “Maybe you are right…” She said. She smiled a little. “I’ll give him this day of silence, and then forgive him tomorrow.” She chuckled. Marin smiled. “Well, I’m sure that he’ll be very grateful that you are forgiving him.” He whispered.

The classes ended shortly after. “So, Marin want to go out and have coffee or something after school?” Alya asked. Marin chuckled. “I’d like to, but it’ll have to be another day.” Alya looked confused, but then she seemed to remember. “Right, the tutoring.” She said and slapped her forehead. “How could I forget that?”

“Because you were too mad at Nino to notice.” Marin said and smirked. Then they headed for the cafeteria. Marin took a seat and took out his lunch box.

“You are so lucky, Buster. Your mom makes the best sandwiches.” Marin smiled and looked over at Alya. “Only because my dad makes the best bread.” He said and winked. “True that.” Alya said with a chuckle.

Alya then leaned closer. “Now, come on, Marin.” Marin glanced at her. “You told Nathanael that you’d show him your designs.” Marin smiled.

Oh, he knew where this was going.

“You are going to show a stranger your designs, but not your good friend Alya? I’m so hurt.” Alya placed a hand on her chest.

Marin made a dramatic sigh. “Oh, I guess since you are my _very_ good friend, I’ll let you have a peek on the things I plan to show Nathanael.” He grabbed his bag to take out the drawings. He handed them over to Alya.

As she was looking through them, Nino sat down next to Marin. Marin looked up at him. “Oh, hello Nino.” Nino looked at him with a small smile. Then he looked over at Alya. Alya huffed and looked away. That made Nino sigh and look down. Then Marin chuckled. Alya smiled as well, “alright, alright.” She said and sighed. “Nino, I forgive you.”

Nino’s head flew up so fast that Marin was worried he might had gotten a whiplash. “Really?” He asked. He hurried over to Alya’s side. “Seriously, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, Alya.” He said and looked very apologetic. “I won’t do it again, for real. Sorry.” Alya waved her hands. “Well, as long as you have learned your lesson.”

Marin smiled.

“I see you got Alya to forgive Nino, finally.”

“Yep, I was getting tired of seeing Nino’s kicked puppy, and-” Marin froze as he saw who was sitting next to him. “A-Adrien!” He gasped out and his arms moved franticly around his face. “Wh-What you youing dere?” He asked. “I mena … w-when did you …” He looked away.

Adrien gave him a gentle smile. “I sat down at the same time Nino arrived.” He said plainly. “I hope it’s okay.”

Marin beamed. “It’s perfect!” That … came out as desperate. “No, I mean, you’re perfect.” That was worse. “Gah!” Marin darted up. “I mean, it makes perfect sense, since you are friends with Nino.” He said, though he was sure he had just revealed his feelings.

Alya seemed to finally take pity on him, though. “Adrien, I didn’t notice you joining us.” She said and smiled. “I hope you have taken good care of my boyfriend, while I have been punishing him.” Adrien turned his attention to Alya, giving Marin time to breath.

“Well, I have mostly been helping making him feel better, really.” He said and smiled. Then he saw the papers that Alya was holding. He glanced at them. “Wow, Alya you are really good at drawing.” He said and smiled.

Alya paused and looked at the drawings in her hands. Nino did too. “Wow, babe, I didn’t know you could draw.”

Alya chuckled. “Oh, I can’t draw. This is Marin’s.” Both guys blinked upon hearing that. Nino was the first to talk. “Seriously? I’d never guess a guy could draw like that. I mean … they are so elegant.” Marin blushed a little at that.

Adrien smiled. “It’s very pretty, Marin. You are quite talented.” Marin looked up at Adrien. “Th-Thank you.”

Oh my god! Adrien had just complimented him! Marin could die happily. Marin was on cloud nine after that, and barely heard anything else the rest of that break.

 

“So, do you understand?” Marin asked, as he pointed out the parts he had been trying to teach Nathanael. Nathanael nodded. “You are very good at teaching, Marin.” He said and smiled, though he was still looking down into the book, and not at him. Marin smiled.

“Thanks Nathanael, that’s very kind of you.” He said and smiled. Nathanael finally looked at him. “You could be a good teacher.” Marin chuckled.

“I don’t think that’s a good job for me.” He said honestly. Nathanael however shook his head. “No, really. You are such a gentle person. I’m sure you’d do very well. You are great with people.”

Marin chuckled. “Still, I’d like to be a fashion designer.” He said honestly. Nathanael smiled. “I’m sure you’d be a good designer too. After all, your drawing are very elegant.”

Marin blushed a little at the compliment. “Thank you, Nathanael.” He said. “Oh that reminds me. You didn’t show me your drawings yet.”

Nathanael smiled. “I mean, my drawings are in the form of comics mostly.” He said and scratched his cheek. “I kind of want to be a comic artist.” Marin smiled. Then he was handed over a notebook. He opened and looked at the drawings. “Oh my god. These are amazing.” He said and looked at them. “They put my drawings to shame.” He said and smiled.

“No!” Nathanael protested loudly. Marin blinked at the strong protest. “I mean, your drawings are good too, you shouldn’t look down on them.”

Marin smiled. Nathanael was really a kind person. “Still, you are really talented, Nathanael.” He said.

Then he clapped his hands. “Now, let’s get back to Physics.” He said and chuckled. “I better do my job, or Ms. Mendeleiev will have both our hides.” He smiled. Nathanael smiled back. “I’m sure she’ll just have mind. She adores you, after all.”

Marin chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to make sure she’ll adore you too.” Marin said with a wink.

 

After three weeks had passed, with no Akuma attacks and no unusual attacks that required Ladybug to take special action, Marin was finally no longer stressed over homework. His tutoring classes had extended to three hours sessions. Not because that Nathanael was a slow learner, but because they both stayed longer and chatted after the tutoring was over.

Marin was actually beginning to find a good friend in Nathanael. He hoped Nathanael was feeling the same.

Still, Marin felt a little bad about not spending time with Alya. So, today he had prepared to go out in a coffee shop with Alya after school.

“It’s been so long, Buster!” Alya said and poked Marin on his chest. Marin gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Alya. I’ll totally make it up to you.” He said and smiled. “My tutoring with Nathanael are only a few more weeks.” He said.

Alya blinked. “Wait, there was a time limit?” She asked. Marin smiled. “Well, I can’t do tutoring through the entire year, Alya.” He said and smiled. “Besides, I’m actually getting paid for it, so I guess they don’t want to keep it going for too long.” He shrugged.

“Besides, Nathanael is a quick learner. I’m sure he’ll be at a good spot by then.” He’d definitely not be failing the class. Marin was positive about that much.

Marin had also tried to get him to actually take notes in class. They were going through the notes at the start of each tutoring, so Marin could see just how much Nathanael made.

There was still room for improvement, of course, but Marin was pleased with the development he had made.

Marin smiled. “My, my Marin.” Alya said with a smirk. Marin looked at her. He wasn’t sure if he was going to like the next thing she was going to say. Alya with that look on her face, was unnerving.

“Are there someone else who are getting you attention instead of a certain blond?” Marin looked at her, and then started laughing.

“Nathanael is a dear friend to me.” He said and smiled. “My attention is only on one.” He said and smiled.

Alya smiled. “Good, because I’d hate for us to change the target.” Marin chuckled. Alya smiled. “It’s easier to pair you up with your love, when he is best friends with my boyfriend.”

Marin groaned. “Alya, I told you that your scheming is unnecessary.” He said and looked at her. Alya’s eyed widened in innocent surprise. “Schemes? I do no such things.” She claimed.

Marin’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t act innocent. I know you are making Adrien sit with me at every lunch break you can get away with.”

Alya chuckled. “Nino just wants to share lunch with a friend and his girlfriend. Nothing wrong with that.”

Marin made an unimpressed noise. “And that’s why Adrien have to sit next to me all the time?” Alya shrugged. “It’s the only place that are unoccupied.” She just said. Marin sighed. He was sure whatever he said, she’d have an excuse ready.

“Fine, sure I’ll let it go for now.” He said and sighed. Alya smiled.

 

“Nathanael!”

Marin jolted up at the sudden sharp voice that ran through the class. He looked behind him and saw Ms. Mendeleiev stand looking at Nathanael.

“What are you drawing?” Nathanael seemed like he had just been woken up. “Um … I ” Nathanael muttered, clearly not fully awake yet. Ms. Mendeleiev grabbed the paper Nathanael had been drawing.

“These Artistic endeavours are clearly the reason you are failing physics.” Marin bit his lower lip. He was feeling sorry for Nathanael, but Ms. Mendeleiev was right in telling him not to draw during classes.

“I’m sorry.” Nathanael said, though he didn’t sound that sorry.

“You go march yourself down to the principal’s office. Then we’ll see how sorry you are.” Nathanael grabbed his things and was about to walk out, but Kim tripped him, causing his drawing to fall out of his grasp.

Marin glared at Kim. That wasn’t nice.

“Ohh, look Sabino.” Chloe’s voice filled the class, and Marin turned to see Chloe picking up Nathanael’s notebook.

“It’s him as a superhero.” Oh, the must be the comic he had been talking about. Marin remembered he had said it wasn’t finished yet, so Marin hadn’t been allowed to see it.

“Oh, my …” Then Chloe laughed. “Look who he’s saving.” Sabino looked over Chloe’s shoulder. “It’s Marin.”

Chloe laughed again. “He’s crushing on Marin. What a loser.”

“Give me that!” Nathanael panicked and grabbed the book. “Enough! Nathanael, go!” Ms. Mendeleiev called.

When Nathanael had left the room, Ms. Mendeleiev turned to Chloe. “Chloe, please behave.” Chloe huffed and crossed her arms. Marin glared, but knew that the teacher couldn’t do much more than that, since Chloe’s dad had too much influence over the school.

Still, he felt sorry for Nathanael. He looked at the door.

Then Ms. Mendeleiev took her place in front of the class.

“The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya.” Marin gaped. “Oh, you are so lucky.” He whispered to Alya.

“And then Sabino, Chloe and Marin.” Marin groaned at that. “You are so unlucky, buster.” Alya said, and petted her back for support.

Chloe raised her hand. “Ms. Mendeleiev, can’t you add Marin to another group? Sabino and I work much better on our own.” Marin hoped for a second that it was possible, but of course, Chloe was just asked to deal with the groups that was assigned.

Marin sighed as he headed out of the class. He would have to actively go and seek out Chloe now.

He sighed and looked over at Alya. “Guess I can’t convince you to trade groups?” He asked. Alya sighed. “Sorry, Marin.” Marin sighed. “Yeah, I wouldn’t trade either if I got grouped up with Adrien.” Alya gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I promise to talk about you a lot while we are studying.” Marin smiled. “Thanks, I think. Just no embarrassing things.”

Then he added. “And no scheming.”

 

“Besides, now you have Marin to help you, Sabino.”

“Okay, that’s fine, Chloe. We’ll do all the work, don’t worry.”

Marin seemed to have walked in on a rather important conversation between the two. Chloe seemed to be asking not to participate in the project. He frowned.

“Um, is everything okay?” He asked as he came closer. Chloe crossed her arms. “Everything would be better if you weren’t in our group.” She pointed out. Then she sighed. “It’s fine, Marin.”

That made Marin frown. “Well, then why can’t you help us with the project?” That seemed to offend Chloe. “None of your business, mister Fairy.”

Why did she have to be a bitch all the time?

“Sorry, Chloe, but since I’m part of this group, it is.” He said and glared at Chloe.

“It’s okay, Marin. We’ll just split the work. You and I do all the research and writing for the project, and Chloe can do the presentation in class.” Marin looked at her like was insane. “That’s not splitting work!” He looked at Sabino in disbelief. “Is that how you two work?”

Sabino nodded. “Yeah. We’ve been doing this ever since grade school.” Marin was completely dumbfounded for a second upon hearing this. Chloe had been using Sabino ever since grade school?

“You got a problem with that, Fairy?” Marin frowned. “Of course I do.” He turned to Sabino. “Chloe is clearly taking advantage of you. You don’t have to do what she says. That’s not how friendship works.” Though in Sabino’s case, Marin was pretty sure there was more than friendly feeling aimed at Chloe.

“You are the one that don’t get it, Fairy. Not only am I Sabino’s best friend, I’m his only friend. So, he better do as I say, or he has no one.” Chloe said, as she wrapped an arm around Sabino, and pulled him closer to himself. “Without me, he has no one.”

That’s it!

Marin was tired of listening to Chloe. “Well, I’d rather have nothing than be friends with you then. You treat people like they are object you can use when it fancies you.”

Chloe gave him a bored look. “Whatever. I’ve got more important things to worry about. My hair is a mess, and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic.” Marin wanted to roll his eyes. “Later.” Chloe said and walked away.

Marin glared after her. He couldn’t believe this. He sighed and looked at Sabino. “Um … So, I guess, we’ll see each other later at the library, then?” He asked and smiled.

“Marin!” Marin jumped at the loud tone Sabino was suddenly using. Still, the guy looked so happy, for some reason. “I can’t believe that you stood up to Chloe like that! I mean, for me.” He smiled. Marin looked confused at him. “It was so amazing.” He practically looked star struck.

Marin, being only used to that kind of look targeting him when he was Ladybug, was a little at a loss. “Uh, well, yeah. No problems, Sabino. That’s what friends are for.” He said and tried to smile.

That seemed to excite Sabino even more. “Great! So you really are my friend.” He smiled. Marin just stared at him, like asking him silently if he was for real. Sabino had done a lot of bad thing to people, by order of Chloe, of course, and Marin had also been a target to this.

“You know, I’m really excited about having a new friend that actually helps with projects.” Sabino frowned. “Unlike Chloe. You were totally right, by the way.” He smiled. “We are totally going to have the best time together.”

“Um … sure.” Marin said and smiled nervously. Seriously, Sabino kind of scared him right now. Sabino grinned. “When we make this presentation, we’ll tell the truth about Chloe to Ms. Mendeleiev.”

Marin wasn’t really sure what to say at this point. “Sounds great!” He said and smiled.

Sabino nodded excitedly. “Yay, then let’s head to the library and get started, Buddy.” He said and wrapped an arm around Marin and dragged him along. Marin wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, and was therefore just allowing Sabino to do whatever he wanted.

Still, he was glad that Sabino seemed to like him, so maybe it was okay to widen his friends list.


	3. An admirer of the Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marin has a new problem with the fact that Sabino seems to follow him everywhere. To make the matters worse, the new akumatized villain seems to have taken a liking to Marin. Teaming up with Chat to ambush Evillustrator seems like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just as a quick summary; I have decided to make Nathanael’s birthday October 26th. This is the date when Evillustrator was aired in France for the first time. Adrien will have his birthday in December 6th. This is the day The Bubbler was aired in the US for the first time. Because this is being set in the winter, I’d be changing a lot of the settings for the birthday party and such. As you may have guessed, I want to make the Bubbler the next story. I have also thought about adding some tendencies into the mix, now that Ladybug and Chat Noir have been active for half a year. This means a lot more tired Marin will appear over the course of the next few story arcs.  
> Also I want to thank everyone that have commented on my stories throughout the series until now. You have a huge impact on motivating me to continue writing and adding new ideas to the story. I’d love it if you’d continue telling me if you have ideas to make the story better, or simply giving me your opinion on what you think.

“What do you mean you’re not doing my assignment?” Adrian stooped in place as he heard Chloe’s voice in the library. First, he noticed the annoyed tone she was using, but the thing that surprised him the most was that Chloe was in the library to begin with.

He peek over to the table where Sabino and Chloe was arguing. In the middle was a very tired looking Marin.

“Marin was right, Chloe. I’m done being your slave.” Sabino said with a confident tone.

“I never actually called you her slave.” Marin tried to cut in, but Adrien could see that the two arguing, was ignoring him.

“Well, Marin doesn’t have access to the newest and hottest albums.” Chloe said and took out a CD that was autographed by Jagged Stone himself.

“I was going to give this to you, since I know how much you like him, but I might have to reconsider, since you clearly don’t like me anymore.” Marin frowned.

“Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe him into staying your friend with a CD album?” Marin asked. Adrien frowned at that too. That wasn’t a way to keep up a friendship.

However, Sabino looked at it differently, it seemed.

“Oh, but that is a nice album. I have wanted it forever.” When Adrien got a good look at it, he noticed that it was a limited edition one. That was rather rare, but Adrien being rich, had a copy too. After all, he was a big fan of Jagged Stone too.

“No, excuse me, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework.” Marin looked at Chloe. “That makes no sense. I’m just willing you actually do homework with him.” Marin said.

He actually felt a little sorry for Marin and was about to head over and help.

When Chloe was attacked with a rain of CD cases. She let out a scream. “My hair!” She tried to protect her hair and cried out. Marin and Sabino looked in shock. Adrien looked around to figure out what was happening.

Before he could figure out where the attack was coming from, a giant blow dryer appeared and started chasing Chloe, who was running away, while trying to protect her hair from the dry air. “I hate this place! Ah!”

Adrien frowned, but ducked out of the library to transform.

“Plagg, claws out.”

 

“Are you for real? ‘I got wind that you were blown away by a hairy situation’? How do you come up with these puns?” Ladybug asked as they headed for Chloe’s home. They had agreed after the attack on school that they meet up later and together go to Chloe’s house when she was done with school. Marin had been a little hesitant about it, since he had to meet with Nathanael after school, but since he had an hour before the meeting, he had agreed. It also mean he had an excuse to leave, when Chloe became too much, after all.

Chat smirked. “One of my many talents, My lady.” He said. Ladybug groaned. “Am I bugging you, Bugaboo?” Ladybug lifted an eyebrow, and gave Chat a curious look. “Bugaboo?” He asked.

“Gotta find a few different nicknames, so you don’t get too tired of them. Keep it fresh, you know.” He said and winked. Ladybug sighed. “Well, anything is better than ‘my lady’, I guess.” He muttered. “Are you so displeased with my nicknames?” He asked.

Ladybug sighed and smiled. “You know that I’ll let you use them, even if I don’t particularly like them.” He said. Chat Noir chuckled. “And that is why you and I are the purrfect pair, Bugaboo. You will always accept me.” He winked. 

Ladybug gave him an annoyed look. “I’m going to regret giving you this much freedom, aren’t I?” He muttered to himself.

He sighed. “Let’s just get to Chloe fast. The Evillustrator clearly was targeting her specifically.”

Chat nodded and they sped up. They landed on the balcony and looked inside.

 

She was sitting inside, and from the looks of it, she was drawing something. Ladybug knocked on the window.

Chloe’s head flew up, and when her eyes landed on him, she beamed. She hurried over and let them inside. “Ladybug! Oh my god. I can’t believe that you are here, in my room.” Ladybug sighed and looked away. “Yeah, sure. I can’t believe it either.” He really couldn’t. Why did he have to be in the one person’s room that he hated the most, when he could be just about everywhere else? Because she was the target of the Akuma, obviously.

Chloe smiled as she let them get inside. “Can I get you anything, Ladybug?” She asked and beamed. Ladybug blinked.

Wait … what?

Chloe was offering to be nice … to him? In his stunned moment, he heard himself say. “Water would be nice.” He was a little thirsty.

“I’ll get right to it!” Chloe said and rushed over to the phone to call room service. Ladybug looked after her in shock. What just happened?

“Looks like someone’s got a fan.”

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir. He was grinning from ear to ear. A fan?

Was that it? Then why did he have this weird feeling that there had been something else in Chloe’s eyes when she had been looking at him.

“I think I have more than my share of fans, Kitty.” He said instead, as he regained his composure. “I’m not … really used to the whole being famous, Chat.” He admitted honestly.

Chat chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just smile and be polite. It’ll get out of everything, trust me.” Ladybug gave Chat a look, but just nodded. Chat actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about.

Just then, Chloe came back with a tray where there was water, and cookies. “I ordered us some snacks as well, thought you’d like some.” She smiled.

Marin looked at the cookies and accepted the tray from her. “Thank you, miss.” He said and smiled. At least tried to smile.

Chloe, however seemed to accept the grimace, as she was beaming. “Call me Chloe.” She said as she sat down on her couch. “Sit here. These couches are the best in all of Paris.” She boasted and seemed very proud of that proclamation.

He looked over at chat, but the cat had already taken a seat in one of the chairs. He sighed and decided to try out Chat’s advice and took a seat next to Chloe, though leaving some space between them. He noticed the paper just before he was sitting down. It had been the one that Chloe had been drawing on. He picked it up and frowned.

It was the drawing that Nathanael had made of him saving Marin. Chloe must have ripped it out of the notebook.

She had also given the Marin in the drawing a beard and big round glasses. He sighed. ”Seriously?” He muttered for himself, low enough that the others wouldn’t hear it.

Chat then started to speak, as Ladybug poured himself some water. He was actually pretty thirsty.

“So, it seems our newest akuma are targeting you, miss Chloe.” Chloe looked almost annoyed, when Chat used her name, but she didn’t comment. Ladybug cleared his throat. “Do you have any idea why this Akuma have decided to attack you, Miss?” He asked.

Chloe seemed to be waiting for something, but when Ladybug didn’t seem to give her what she wanted, she huffed a little, before answering. “No, I don’t know why, everyone adores me.” She said and smiled sweetly. It was kind of creeping Marin out. He moved a little away and smiled.

“I’m sure you are very adorable, Miss Chloe.” He said, though his tone wasn’t as sincere as it should be. This being nice thing was stressing him out. Why did he have to compliment Chloe!

“Thank you.” Marin was not ready to be hugged by Chloe as a thank you. He tensed up immediately. What was he suppose to do with this. He looked over at Chat. He was just giving him a stunned look as well.

“Could we take a picture together?” Chloe asked and smiled at Ladybug. Ladybug gently untangled himself from Chloe, so she wasn’t clinging up at him. “Oh, um … well, I guess a picture wouldn’t hurt.” He said. Chloe beamed. “Okay!” Then she wrapped her arms around him again and they were so close, their cheeks were touching. Marin tried to smile, but being this close to the person you hate wasn’t really a moment to smile in.

Chloe looked at the picture. “Well, I look perfect, but you smile is a little wonky, Ladybug.” She looked at him. “Let’s take another one, okay?” What? He had to do it again? He wanted to groan. “Sorry, I’m a bit camera shy today, it seems.” He said and stood up. Chloe, however wasn’t giving up. “Just one more.” She said and wrapped her arm around his neck, to bring him down to her level, and snapped another picture.

That’s it!

Marin was perhaps a bit rough when he got himself free, but he had had enough. “I’m sorry, but have to get back home.” He muttered. He also had to head home to get to the tutoring on time. Nathanael was probably waiting at the library.

“But, Ladybug-”

Ladybug lifted up a hand to stop Chloe. “Sorry about this miss Chloe, but I really need to get going. Chat should be able to protect you, even in my absence.” And if Ladybug left now, Chat wouldn’t be forced to protect Chloe from Ladybug.

“So, you really have to leave, Ladybug?” Chloe sounded very sad at that. “Sorry, but duty calls. Otherwise I’d have stayed.” Chloe seemed to be pleased with that response. “Okay, but you promise to come back here soon, right?”

Ladybug sighed. “Right, sure.” He said and walked outside.

“Ladybug, wait.” Chat called and followed him. Once they were outside and out of Chloe’s hearing range, Ladybug turned to Chat. “What if the Evillustrator attacks her again?” Chat asked.

Ladybug frowned. That was a possibility. Still, he thought as he looked at Chloe who was sitting inside, he’d probably be the one to attack her, if he was going to stay. “As I said, you stay here. Call me if he gets here. Later.”

Chat grabbed Ladybug’s hand. “What do you mean, “Later”?” Ladybug stopped in his tracks and turned to Chat with an annoyed look. “It means that I actually have a promise to be somewhere in like thirty minutes, Chat, so you have to deal with this. I thought the akuma would be here right away, but since he isn’t I have to go.” He said and sighed. “So, Later.” Before Chat could protest, Ladybug was already gone.

 

“You know, leaving Chat with Chloe wasn’t that nice.”

Marin sighed. “I know, Tikki. I just couldn’t stay there, you know. Even if I didn’t have the tutoring to think of.” He said and looked at the kwami. He was back in his room, but he was packing and getting ready to head for the tutoring class.

“Chloe just pissed this bug off.” He sighed. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. Then he took out his phone. The thing on the screen was something that he didn’t expect.

“31 missing calls?!” He darted up and checked. All the calls turned out to be from Sabino. “What the fuck?!” He turned to Tikki. “I thought that we agreed to meet tomorrow.” He looked back at his phone. He had tutoring this evening, after all. “Looks like you have a new BFF.” Marin groaned. Maybe he shouldn’t have stood up for Sabino? This was a headache.

“Maybe, I should just call Nathanael and say I don’t feel like it today?” He wondered out loud, as he lay down on his bed, tired.

“Marin!” Tikki scolded. “Sorry Tikki.” He sighed and sat up, and was about to continue, but saw the Kwami, was darting behind his pillow. “Tikki?” He called, but then he noticed what, Tikki had seen. There was a stranger at his window.

For a moment, he thought that it might be Chat, but then he saw it.

The window was being erased, as if someone was using an eraser on a drawing.

“You!” Marin called as the man jumped in. It was the Evillustrator. “You were at the library. What are you doing here?” Was he going to attack him too?

“I just wanted to see you, Marin.” Marin blinked. “Um … okaaay?” He said with hesitation. This is weird. “But then why did you attack Chloe without warning?” And then you come here and talk to me like a normal person?

“Chloe is a selfish and cruel person, while you are … well, you are sweet and perfect.” Marin looked at him. “Um … thanks? I think.” He wasn’t really sure what to do with the sudden compliments.

“You aren’t here to kidnap me, are you?” He asked. He remembered how Ivan had kidnapped Myléne, because he had been liking her. This Evillustrator did seem like he had a crush on him.

“No! I would never do that. I couldn’t hurt you.” He said.

Marin smiled nervously. He’d better tread very carefully now. “Well … that’s good, I guess.” That just made him wonder what this guy was doing here then.

“So, I just came by to ask if you would join me tonight … You see, it’s my birthday, and I would like it, if we could celebrate it together?”

Marin had not expected this. “Oh, um, actually it’s not really the best day. You see, I have this tutoring thing going and I have to … ” Quick Marin, think of something that can make you decline!

“Oh! I have to call my friend about a presentation and--” He added, remembered the missing calls, but was cut of from making more excuses when Evillustrator talked again.

“Oh, please Marin. It’ll just be you and me, I promise.” Then he drew something … a card?

He handed it over and Marin accepted it and looked at the drawing. This … This was Nathanael’s drawing style. “Oh my god, that’s me.” He said, before he could stop himself.

“Do you like it?”

 Marin looked at the Evillustrator. Was this really Nathanael?

He looked back at the card. He would need to do something. “I … I love it.” He said and smiled. “In fact, this card may have changed my mind about celebrating your birthday tonight.” He pocketed the card. “But, is it okay that I ask something of you in return?” He asked and smiled.

“Anything for you, Marin.” He said, and Marin could hear the sincerity in his tone.

“You can’t hurt Chloe anymore. I don’t like violence.” Well, it wasn’t a lie. He didn’t want Chloe to get hurt, even if she was a bitch.

“For you, I’ll stop, but only for you.” Evillustrator said and nodded, before he started to draw a jetpack. “Meet me at the left bank next to Notre Dame at sunset.” He gave the directions and flew out of his room.

Marin looked at him through the erased window. Then he blinked a couple of times. “He isn’t going to fix my window, isn’t he?” Marin asked out loud. The window stayed in its … erased state. Marin sighed. “Well, let’s hope it doesn’t start raining.” He said to himself.

Then he sat down on his bed as Tikki peeked out from her hiding spot under the pillow.

“What are you thinking, Marin? Meeting with the Evillustrator like that.” Tikki asked. Marin looked at him. “I think that’s Nathanael, and he seems to have a crush on me.” He took out the card again. “This is his drawing style, I know it.” He smiled. “So let’s have Ladybug crush the Evillustrator.” Still, how to deal with Nathanael’s crush? It was flattering, but Marin wasn’t really ready to give up his own crush yet.

“But Marin. You can’t crush this crush as Ladybug, if you are busy being his date as Marin. How are going to do this?” Tikki asked looking worried. Well, it seems like there was a small hole in his plan.

Then he remembered someone, who might need a bit of saving. “Maybe some cool cat are finally tired of being honour guard.” He said and smiled. Tikki giggled. “Right, Chloe have probably driven him insane.” Marin chuckled. “I’d think so.”

 

Chat Noir had never been more grateful to have his baton ring. Chloe really wasn’t a pleasant person when he wasn’t Adrien, huh? He was starting to understand why people hadn’t liked him very much in the start, when they heard he was a friend of her.

He had just been guarding her, and all of the sudden he was doing her assignment for her, while she was reading a fashion magazine.

He excused himself and walked out on the balcony. “You can’t just fly out of here, and then decide to make cat calls, My Lady. If you miss me, you can just come back.” He smiled, and then he added. “Please tell me you are coming back.” He wasn’t sure he could handle Chloe alone.

“ _I’m sorry for leaving you there alone. That wasn’t cool, but I have good news._ ”

“I’m all ears, LB.” Chat said and smiled. He heard a sigh from the other end.

“ _You can leave Chloe. I need you to protect this guy instead._ ”

A blip was heard from the Baton and Chat took a look at the screen as a picture of … Marin!

“ _His name is Marin. Quite the dork, but I guess that’s cute too, right?_ ”

Chat was surprised at seeing Marin’s face there. What did the Evillustrator want with him? “Yeah, I have actually met him once before.” He remembered the one meeting in the park, where Marin had been drawing.

“ _It appears that the Evillustrator is in love with him, and seems to have promised not to harm Chloe, if she goes on a date with him tonight. I need you to go and protect him._ ”

Chat nodded. “Makes sense.” He muttered. Just then, Chloe walked up to him. “Is that Ladybug you are talking to?” She asked. Chat gave a nervous smile. “Tell him to come back!” Her eyes beamed.

“ _I want you to take him down, while he’s distracted._ ” Ladybug continued, not hearing Chloe standing there. “Tell him, Chat!” Chloe whined and glared at him. Chat smiled nervously, and nodded. “You just go inside, miss.” He said and kindly shooed her away.

“ _Is everything alright over there? Is Chloe with you?_ ” Ladybug asked. Chat sighed. “Yeah, everything is fine, My lady. You sure Chloe is out of danger?”

“ _The Evillustrator gave his word that he would not harm her, so I’m pretty sure. Besides, we know he’s going to meet with Marin tonight, so I don’t think he’ll have time to act._ ”

“Right.” Chat nodded. “But what about you? Why aren’t you helping us?” He asked. It seemed weird that Ladybug wouldn’t come help.

“ _I … have to go on a secret mission. There are a few things I’d like to check out. I’ll catch up with you later. Can you handle it alone?_ ”

Chat huffed. “Ha, please my Lady.” He smirked. “Give me a bit of credits here. It’ll be a cinch.” He said and chuckled.

“ _Good, knew I could count on you. Do you know where Marin lives?_ ”

Chat smiled. “I’ll find her. Magical baton, remember?” However, in truth, he already knew where he lived. “Let’s Chat another time.” He said and cut the call.

Chat stuck his head in to Chloe’s room. “You are out of danger, so I’ll be going. Later!” He called.

“Wait! What about my assignment?”

 

Marin smiled. “Alright.” He said and changed back from Ladybug. “Let’s go outside and wait for Chat, then.” He said and smiled at Tikki. Tikki giggled. “I’m sure he was happy to be liberated.”

Marin chuckled. “I think so too.” He said as he headed down and opened the front door. He didn’t expect someone to stand outside, much less Sabino.

“Sabino! Wha-What are you doing here?”

Sabino smiled brightly at him as he stood there. “Hey there, dude. I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?” Marin made a small nervous laugh. “Yeah, I did. Sorry, I was going to call you.” He said.

“You were?” Sabino asked. Marin smiled. “Well, he haven’t decided on when to do the assignment, after all.” Marin pointed out. Sabino smiled. “Right, I knew you would call, eventually.”

Then He shoved something at Marin. “I did your Geography homework.” That was not what Marin expected. “Whoa, you didn’t have to do that, Sabino.” He said and tried not to touch the folder. It felt wrong to take it. He smiled. “Besides, I already did them myself.” He added quickly.

And he had made them, since he’d be stressed out if he hadn’t made them.

“Really?” Sabino said, and actually looked very disappointed at that. Marin didn’t know what to do. “Well, I guess I can look at your answers and compare them with mine.” He said and smiled.

That seemed to get the smile back on Sabino’s face. “So, you want to work on the physics project tonight?” He asked. Marin paled a little. “Sorry … Sabino, but I’m tutoring Nathanael tonight, so I can’t.”

Sabino frowned. “But can’t we meet after that, then? You’ll already be in the library.” Marin glanced a little to the side. “Well, I kind of already have somethings planed for after.” He said. Sabino glared at him. “Oh, really? And what, if I might ask, is that?”

Marin felt like he was being threatened. “Well, you see, today is Nathanael’s birthday, and we agreed to celebrate, since I have been tutoring him for a month.” Marin smiled. Might as well give him the truth.

“Oh, really?” Sabino asked. “And why haven’t I heard of this birthday party then?” Marin looked at her. “Um … because It’s only me and Nathanael that are going to celebrate it? It’s not really a party.” He said.

“You know what it sounds like to me?” Sabino asked and gave Marin a glare. “And excuse to ditch me. Are you even going to help me with the project?” Marin looked at him. “No, it’s not that. I really want to help. I really am busy today. We’ll work on it tomorrow?” He asked. He had asked to do it tomorrow. Why did it have to be today?

“You sound just like Chloe, when she’s making excuses. Always trying to make them sound legit, but they are always fat lies.” Sabino took the folder he had given Marin back, and turned. “I can’t believe I thought for a second you could be a better friend.”

Marin wanted to protest, but before he could stop Sabino, Chat landed in front of him.

“Wow. That seemed pretty rough there.” Chat said and smiled. “I almost thought I had to save you from that guy’s claws there for a second.” Marin was still a little shocked over being compared to Chloe to actually register what Chat was saying properly.

“Right, claws… I’m pawsitively delighted to hear your puns again, mister Chat Noir.” Okay, Marin, change topic. “So, what are you doing here?” He asked. Chat stood up and flexed.

Whaaat?

“Well, that birthday date of yours is bad news, but don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me. I’ll be your knight for the evening.” Did he have to flirt with everything he got close to? Well, to be honest, he had kind of been flirting with Marin too last time they met. Marin inwardly frowned. Then he got an idea. Since Ladybug had Chloe as a fan, maybe he’d let Chat have a fan in the form of Marin for now.

He smirked as he turned to look at Chat, when he finally faced him again. “Well, having a handsome hero like you at my side does put my mind to ease.” He smiled and leaned closer. Chat seemed surprised at the reaction he had gotten.

Then a smirk got on his face. “Oh, so this is how we play?” Chat leaned closer. “I may be here to protect you, but I also need you to help me a little, my little mouse.” Marin chuckled inwardly.

Oh, so there was something that the great Chat couldn’t handle it all alone, huh?

“Care you help a superhero?” Chat asked.

Marin smirked as he turned away for a bit to hide his face. “What about Ladybug? Aren’t you two a duo?” He asked. “What? Am I not good enough for you?” Marin smiled. “You two just always seems to be together, so I thought …” He let the rest stay unsaid, and let Chat add in whatever he wanted.

Chat shrugged. “She’s busy tonight with something, so I’ll let you be my Ladybug tonight.” Marin almost gagged at the corniness of that sentence, but stopped himself.

“Me and Chat Noir, fighting crimes together?” He said and turned to Chat. “That’s so cool.” He laughed in excitement. Then he smirked and looked at the cat. “what do I do?” Chat smiled. “Just draw his attention, and see if you can separate him from that drawing pencil.” Then he smirked. “I’ll take care of the rest, don’t worry.”

Marin chuckled, as Chat made his grand farewell to him and jumped away. “That guy really is full of himself, isn’t he?” Marin said and crossed his arms. Tikki peaked out from his inner shirt. “It wasn’t like you were trying not to boost his ego, though.”

Marin smiled. “Well, Ladybug keep kicking it down, so I think I have even it pretty well, right about now.” He said and smiled. “Well, let’s head back in and prepare to tonight then.” He said and he headed for his room.


	4. To crush a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the battle with Evillustrator will take place. Followed by an epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided no to add an epilogue to this, seeing as there was written so much in the start to lead up to this story. I think I have added enough original content to this episode :)

So, turns out tricking the Evillustrator wasn’t Marin’s best plan. It had gone pretty well, up until the point where he had gotten the pencil from him, but then he had gotten distracted by the fact that he had been compared to Chloe. Was he really that similar to her?

That made him want to puke.

And to make matters worse he was trapped in a glass box with Chat. Chat smiled. “Sorry to drop down on you.” Chat said as he was on still on top of him. Marin groaned and shook his head.

“It’s okay, Chat. Sorry that I couldn’t get the pencil.” Marin actually felt bad about being distracted. “He didn’t have to compare me with Chloe, though.” He muttered to himself.

They got up and Chat started banging on the glass case. “It’s no good, I can’t get it off.” Marin looked at him. Well, Chat did seem to need a little help figuring this one out. “Chat you have to put the stick like this.” He said and guided the stick in the right position. “Then extending it.” It would lift them up into the air.

Chat smiled. “Quick thinking.” He hugged Marin close, and his face got a little closer than Marin was comfortable with.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good.” He said, as he placed a finger on Chat’s face to turn to away from him.

Chat extended the baton and they shot up in the air. The glass case, however started to slip a little, and they started to tilt and fall towards the bridge.

Chat grabbed Marin in a bridal style carry, as they landed and recovered the baton. “You do know I’m a guy, right?” Marin asked, when Chat didn’t put him down right away. Chat smirked. “Oh? So you don’t like being my damsel in distress then?” He asked, but put Marin down anyway.

“I better go. Got to catch up to him.” He looked in the direction of the Hotel. “I’ve got a lot more saving to do tonight, it seems. You can thank me later.” He winked, before jumping away.

Marin crossed his arms and gave Chat’s fleeting back an unimpressed smirk. “Me thanking him later? Hah,” He looked at Tikki, who had come out from hiding. “He should be thanking me? I was the one getting us out of the case.”

Tikki smiled. “Guess we better hurry after him, and help him with the Evillustrator then. Wouldn’t want him to get hurt.” Marin nodded. “That guy is going to need our help saving Chloe.” Wow, Marin didn’t think he’d ever hear himself say he was going to save Chloe.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

 

Marin was starting to get used to the fact that he’d be facing stranger things, when fighting akumas, but a giant shoe was still pretty weird. He jumped in and broke the heel, and the shoe vanished, before it could hit Chloe.

He let out a sigh of relieve and smiled. The Evillustrator glared at him. “Oops, guess I broke your heels, better watch your ankles, Evillustrator.” Ladybug said as he was spinning his yoyo around next to him, like a giant shield.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” Ladybug looked over his shoulder to see Chat walk into the room.

Ladybug smirked. “Don’t have that many cats in my life, Chat.” Ladybug said back.

“So, what was this secret mission of yours?” Chat asked. Ladybug chuckled. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret.” He said and winked.

“Ladybug!” Chloe’s cried cut off the chatter and Ladybug looked to where the blonde-haired girl were. “Chat, he can’t draw in the dark.” Ladybug said.

“Then how about we takes his lights out.” He said.

Evillustrator was faster, though as he started to sketch boxing gloves that flew towards them, leading them away from the light switches. “You know what’s funny?” Evillustratior called, as he relentlessly attacked them, though Chat and Ladybug did manage to dodge the attacks. “If you knew her, you wouldn’t be breaking your sweat to save her skin. That girl is pure evil and the real baddie.”

“That’s so not true. Everyone adores me.” Chloe protested from her hiding spot, drawing attention to herself.

“You’re delusional, but I’ll draw you a nice picture of my feelings for you, Chloe!” The Evillustrator glared at her as he drew. In front of him appeared a spinning saw blade. “Does this illustrate my point?” He said as he send the blade straight at Chloe.

“Chat!” Ladybug called, and Chat threw his baton into the hole in the middle of the sawblade, and stopped it before the blade could hit Chloe. This however hade given Chat the opportunity to get close enough to the light switch. “Lights out, Evillustrator.” He called.

“Cataclysm!”

Chat hit the wall with the switch, but before he could hit the actual switch, the Evillustrator erased it.

“I got a little present for you, Kitty.” He said and started drawing. “Here you go, a little ball and chain to for you to play with.” Around Chat’s ankle came a ball and chain, like those old prison comics.

“Hey!” Chat said and looked at it. It didn’t seem like that big a deal at first, but then the flor started to vanish. “Sadly, those who get in my way gets erased.”

“Chat!” ladybug called, as the area chat was standing on vanished, and he fell down. Chat did manage to grab a hold of the remaining floor, where Chloe was still sitting, but the ball was pulling him down.

Ladybug bug made a move to get over to Chat, but the floor around him too was vanishing. He looked over at Evillustrator. He had to do something.

“Lucky charm!”

He called the charm and hold out his hand to catch the object. It turned out to be a Bouncy ball. He looked at it. “Um .. what do I do with this?” He wondered out loud.

The Evillustrator laughed at him. “Oh, this is so precious. Go ahead and try to stop me with that.” He snickered and turned his attention back to Chloe and Chat. “Before you leave, Chat. You have something that I want.”

Ladybug looked around. “Not so fast.” He said as he threw the ball and it started bouncing around and smashing the lightbulbs. Soon enough the room was darkened enough that the Evillustrator wouldn’t be able to draw, and Ladybug took action against him.

He threw his yoyo at him and wrapped his strong around the Evillustrator’s foot, before yanking it. Evillustrator lost his footings and fell, causing his pencil to fall out of his hand. Ladybug darted over to pick it up and broke it in half, releasing the akuma.

He captured it and looked around for the ball, so he could cast his cure.

“Hurry up, Ladybug.” Chat called, as his ring had already started to blip. Ladybug panicked. “I can’t find the ball.” He said and kept looking. “Ladybug!” Ladybug looked up to see Chloe holding the ball.

He jumped over and took it. “Thanks, Chloe.” He said and cast the cure.

Chat’s chain vanished and he jumped up before the hole in the floor got fixed. Ladybug walked over to him.

He grinned and they fist bumped. “Pound it.” Chat then looked at his ring. “Better run, can you handle this?” He asked, Ladybug smiled. “Just go, silly.” He said.

As Chat left, Ladybug turned to Nathanael. “Are you okay?” He asked, extending a hand to help him up. Nathanael nodded and accepted the help. “D-did something happen?” Ladybug smiled. “Well, it’s a long story.” Ladybug said.

“You tried to kill me!” Chloe said in anger and stomped over. Well, this was getting more complicated.

“Chloe, calm down. No one got hurt, and I was here to ensure both of you were safe. We all know that the Akuma makes people change.” Chloe seemed like she wanted to say more, but she just huffed. “Well, since Ladybug was here, I guess it’s fine.” She muttered.

“Think of it like this, Chloe. If it hadn’t been for Nathanael, you wouldn’t have met me.” He hoped that would lighten her mood. She had seemed like a fan, after all. Chloe smiled. “Well, I guess.” She walked over, wrapped her arms around Ladybug’s arm and gleamed up at him. “I mean, it would have been nice to have met at a time when my life wasn’t in danger.”

Ladybug made a nervous chuckle, and gently untangled his arm from Chloe. “Right … I will see if I don’t get some free time eventually to visit.”

Then his earring was blipping too.

“Oh, gotta go, um … bye. Make sure Nathanael is okay, Chloe. I’m counting on you.” He said, hoping that’ll be enough that Chloe would be too mean to the boy, before he hurried out on the balcony and left.

Nathanael looked confused between the two.

Chloe made a dreamy sigh and looked after the shadow there was Ladybug, as he left.

 

Marin sighed as he stood at his locker. Alya had gone over to interview Chloe, who was talking about how amazing Ladybug was. She also seemed to be bragging about how Ladybug had promised to come visit her.

Man, he shouldn’t have been so nice to her. This was all such a pain in the ass. He sighed.

“I hope you had a good time last night.” Sabino’s voice came from behind him. Marin jumped and turned. “Sabino! I’m so sorry about yesterday, but I’m free today, if you want to work on the project.”  Marin was quick to add. He hoped the guy didn’t hate him too much.

“Spare it, Marin. I’ve had enough of your lies. Chloe and I are making the project.” He said. Marin looked at him. “So … is Chloe doing anything?” He asked.

“Marin! She have been attacked by an Akuma! That’s a traumatic experience.” He sighed, like Marin was stupid was even suggesting that Chloe had to work. “Like I’d stress her like that.” With that Sabino left and went to Chloe like a puppy returning to its master.

Maybe they were meant to be friends, Marin thought as he closed his locker.

“Hey!”

Marin let out a scream and jumped a feet backwards, at the pure shock. Adrien had somehow snuck up on him and had been standing behind his locker door.

“I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?” Marin blinked at him. “What? Me scared? Never.” Marin said and waved it away. “It was a dream. I mean, you’re a dream- No! in your dreams!” Right, he only needed like three tried to get this one right. Nice one, Marin.

“Oh, this is a nightmare.” Me groaned and sighed. Why couldn’t he have normal conversations with Adrien?

“Ookaay.” Adrien said, sounding like he didn’t really know what to make out of Marin’s statement. Marin would probably be confused too, if he had been in his steed.

“So, What’s you think about Chat Noir? Was he awesome?” Marin looked up. Wait … Adrien still wanted to talk to him, even though he had more or less made a fool out of himself.

_Okay, Marin. This time you have to make the sentence sound natural!_

“I mean, sure, yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course, because who could be? You’re the most awesome of awesome.” Marin said, his head not really following what he was saying, it seemed,

Adrien seemed at a bit of a loss, as he took in the words. “Soo … that’s a yes?” He asked. He hummed as he though it over, before he nodded.

“Marin.”

Both of them turned to see Nathanael stand there. “Can we talk?” He asked. Marin looked at Adrien for a second, but then smiled at Nathanael. “Of course, Nathanael.” He said.

If he was honest with himself, he’d rather spend more time with Adrien, but maybe it was better to retreat, before he said any more embarrassing things. Adrien, however, seemed to think Nathanael and Marin needed some time. “I’ll see you at class, Marin.” He said and patted Marin’s shoulder.

_Adrien touched his shoulder_

Marin was on cloud nine for a few seconds, before he remembered that Nathanael was still there. “Oh, um … sorry, Nathanael.” He said and smiled sheepishly. “W-Was there something you wanted?” He asked.

Nathanael nodded. “I kind of wanted to apologize for yesterday.” He said. “I don’t remember it, but by the sound of it, I caused you a lot of trouble.” Marin looked at him. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Nathanael.” He said quickly. “I mean, It wasn’t you doing it.” He added quickly and smiled. Nathanael opened his mouth.

“But it was my feelings that caused you to be involved. I like you, Marin.” He looked down and fiddled nervously with his fingers.

“Nathanael … ” Marin said in a sad tone. “I’m sorry. I just … can’t return your feelings.” He said. Nathanael smiled a little at that. “I know.” He said. “I mean, sorry, but it’s kind of obvious who you are crushing on.” He said and chuckled. “I wish you luck, though, and hope we’ll still be friends?”

Marin smiled. “Absolutely.” He took Nathanael’s hand in his. “We’ll be friends, and if you need any help with physics, don’t hesitate to ask.”

The bell rang, indicating the classes was beginning. “Let’s head back.” Marin said, and Nathanael nodded, and they walked together.

Marin smiled.

He might have earned Chloe’s adoration yesterday, but he had also gotten a very good friend in Nathanael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for keep reading my stuff :D I couldn’t be happier for your support and comments. They help me get motivated and continue the series to much, you wouldn’t believe.  
> As written before. The next episode that will be featured are going to be The Bubbler. It will be happening in December, since that’s the date the episode aired in the US. However, I have decided that I’ll be adding a special episode in between these two that will be completely fan made. Meaning that the next story that I’ll add with be completely my own story. So, sorry if it takes longer to finish.  
> Obviously it’s easier to write stories, where there is a base line to follow. Still, I hope that this will make the story more interesting and that you guys will like this little new thing I’m trying out. I'll aim for it to be around the same ammount of word as the normal episodes, but seeing as it's going to be an original story, It might get a bit shorter. Hope you’ll all help telling me if there are things about the story that makes you happy, or things that I can do better. Anyway, I hope you all liked this newest addition you my Marin!verse.


End file.
